replacement
by surferbunny77
Summary: when hermione is killed in by voldermort, can harry and ron overcome their loss, does harry find that he likes her , and why does ron hate her?
1. intro to kat

Replacement  
  
Diclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, I'm not stupid( though you may think so)enough to even ponder an idea about pretending to be the author of Harry potter and I'm not a good writer so can tell why that is soo..  
  
*******************  
  
Kat hunched over in the water to clear her goggles of water, she hadn't been able to take a rest for a quarter of an hour and she could barely see through the mist that covered her goggles.  
  
Kat was on a swim team, and a soccer team, and in the fall she had been on a volleyball team, she had wanted to be a cheerleader also, but didn't have the time. Her main sport was swimming and she was good at it. She had placed in the top 16 swimmers in the country last year, and her coach predicted a very bright future for her.  
  
Today was an especially hard practice but it was almost over, thank god thought Kat, she still had to go home and finish her science project. She had been in the water for 2 hours already and she figured she still had another half hour before she could go home.  
  
I'm so glad that coach let us out early thought Kat as she sat on the floor in her room finishing her science project. She figured she wouldn't get to the state science fair but she would at least get an A+. Kat smiled, she wasn't especially smart, but she tried herd and got decent grades. Which was quite a feat considering all her sports!  
  
  
  
Kat was 11 years old, and a muggle, she was American, but her mother was French, and her father British. She went to a normal suburban school, and lived a normal life. She was actually quite popular, but would never admit it, she didn't have a best friend but she had a lot of friends and they all admired her.  
  
As she leaned over her project board a drop of water fell onto the board, from her wet hair, and Kat hurriedly used her finger to wipe it off, but it blurred the ink and Kat had to use whiteout to remove it. As she got up to put the whiteout away she heard a tap on her window.  
  
It was an owl, with a parcel attached to its leg. Kat thought this very odd, and went downstairs to tell her mother. Mom, there's an owl banging on my window, make it go away! Kat said in a whining voice as soon as she got downstairs. Her mother looked up with a shocked face, but your birthdays not till next week she said puzzling Kat immensely. Her mom then told her to open the window, take the parcel downstairs and then read it. Kat did so and was astonished at what she saw. Why had her mom never told her she was a wizard, and why was she just now going to Durmstrang? How could she not know that she was a witch, she felt so confused.  
  
Kats life had changed in a matter of seconds; she had just found out that she was a witch and that she was to go to Durmstrang the following year. She was very excited about this once she got over the shock of it.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
years passed and soon Kat was fifteen, she had quit the swim team, and all the other teams of course. She was not very popular at Durmstrang though. She realized that the only reason she was there was because her Father had gone to another wizarding school called hogwarts and her mother had gone to Beuxbatons, they couldn't decide which school she should go to when she started her training, so they sent her to Durmstrang, where she hated it and when she turned 15, she decided to go to Hogwarts (not beuxbatons because she hated to speak French).  
  
****  
  
When she arrived at platform 9 and 3 quarters, she found an empty compartment on the train and sat there. Lamenting the fact that she had switched schools, she had wanted to change but she was always nervous when she met new people.  
  
A few minutes before the train was scheduled to leave 2 boys walked in to room and sat down without seeing her, which wasn;t very hard to do since she was huddled up in the corner. She eavesdropped on the boys, and found that their names were Harry and Ron. And it seemed that Harry was really "Harry Potter". The famed "boy who lived" Kat had heard all about him at Durmstrang, where he wasn't liked, but she had always admired him, thinking that to be in that many encounters with Voldermort, you had to be very brave. She heard that they were lamenting the loss of a very good friend named Hermione. Who had been murdered by voldermort. She had been his last victim, because he would never kill again, yes, Voldermort had been defeated, in Harry's 5th year, Harry, ron, and Hermione had killed him, and Hermione had been killed. Just after she realized this, she looked up to see the 2 boys staring intently at her, she got up and introduced herself, saying that she was an exchange student from Durmstrang. She immediately explained the thing about her parents after she said this though, because she saw that the boys were offended by the mention of Durmstrang, they obviosely knew that all they taught the dark arts there. But after she explained it, the boys were quite friendly and she talked to them for the rest of the ride.  
  
******  
  
Kat was sorted in to Gryffindor and she became fast friends with Harry and Ron and some people said she was a replacement. "A replacement for what?" she thought. 


	2. ch 2 rons fury

Disclaimer: I don't own hp  
  
***** Harry and Ron had begun to spend a lot of time with Kat, and Harry enjoyed being around her, because she was so funny. Unfortunately, Ron didn't feel exactly the same way.  
  
Ron had had a crush on Hermione ever since their 2nd year, and had so disappointed when she died, because he had loved her so much. Harry had been very sad also-but not to the extent of the grief ran experienced.  
  
Because of this, Ron didn't want to have his heart broken again, and tried to stay away from Kat, much to the annoyance of Harry, who was starting to realize that he might like Kat as more than just a friend.  
  
Kat enjoyed their company for the first few months of school. She hung out with the other girls sometimes, but not that often. As some inconsiderate people said "I wouldn't be surprised if Kat was hermione's sister, they are so alike, I bet Ron and Harry only like her because they miss their friend". And for ron, this was actually true, but Harry really liked Kat, and he slowly began to forget about Hermione, she would alwaysbe remembered, but she would not be another burden for harry to carry. He realized that it was time to move on  
  
Ron, did not realize this.  
  
********* "Man, I'm getting fat," said Kat as she sat in common room one day. Oh, did I say that out loud, she thought, as a few people stared at her. She mentally slapped herself as she watched Harry walk over to her.  
  
"What, your not fat," Harry exclaimed. "but, errr.maybe you could tryout for the Quidditch team."  
  
"yeah, I think I will, thank you Harry" said Kat happily, and went back to the book she was reading.  
  
********* Kat tried out, and she made the team, she worked very hard in school so she could stay on the team, and before she knew it, she had been elected a prefect. The other prefect was Harry, who was glad to be able to be with her at Quidditch practice, and at prefect meetings. He was so infatuated with her that even Ron, who was usually pretty thick, noticed that Harry was crushing on Kat.  
  
Ron was not very happy about his friend's affections, he didn't want Kat to be a replacement, and he wanted Hermione to stay with him forever. So he worked up a plan to ruin Kats good appearance, nad he was sure that Kat, would be no longer, a nice little girl but a bad girl in Harry's eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
(a/n-sorry bout the short chappie, I'll write longer chapters as long as you review, and any ideas? Send then to jpickel@bellsouth.net) 


End file.
